Deidrich von Vlrich
Personality One’s first impression of Deidrich is that he lives life to the fullest; fancy clothes, fast cars, highbrow parties, and nightclubs. He knows what he likes and settles for only the best, and spares no expense in getting it. Deidrich is, for all outward appearances, the living embodiment of a spoiled rich kid. He is used to getting what he wants, when he wants it, and he is not afraid to make this abundantly clear. His attitude makes it clear that he could not even entertain the possibility that someone may not jump when he calls. To those who truly know him however, Deidrich is calm and calculating, and seems to always have full control of the world around him. His outward boyish charade is merely a front, through which he can experience Kine society. But behind closed doors or amongst his fellow Kindred, Deidrich’s true nature comes out. He is a true bureaucrat and takes the Masquerade and other Kindred affairs very seriously. Deidrich is generally soft spoken, but his voice commands attention with almost hypnotic power. When he speaks, others listen. Maybe it’s his endearing boyish features, or maybe it’s something more, but he is quick to gain notice and very swiftly becomes the center of attention, as he should be. Sheet Attributes: : Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 2, Stamina 2 : Social: Charisma 4, Manipulation 3, Appearance 3 : Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 3, Wits 2 Abilities: : Talents: athletics 2, brawl 2, dodge 2, expression 2, intimidation 2, persuasion 2, subterfuge 1 : Skills: etiquette 1, leadership 2, marksmanship (pistols) 1, melee (swords) 1, performance 1 : Knowledges: academics (history) 1, culture (vampire) 2, finance 2, linguistics 1, lore (kindred) 2, politics 1 Advantages: ' : ''Disciplines: '' Dominate 3, Fortitude 1, Presence 3 : [[Banality|''Banality:]] 8 : Backgrounds: Generation 5, Retainers 3, Status 2, Herd 2, Resources 5, : Virtues: Conscience 2, Self Control 5, Courage 3 : Willpower: 3 : Merits: Enchanting Voice, Force of Personality, Natural Leader, Prestigious Sire : Flaws: Child, Driving Goal Freebies Expertises & Specialties See House Rules for rules on Specialties and Expertises. Merits & Flaws Explain all your merits and flaws here, should they need a more in-depth explanation. Backgrounds Explain all your backgrounds here, should they need a more in-depth explanation. History '''Mortal life: Deidrich was born in Germany in 1761 to a fairly wealthy noble family whose fortune came from producing exotic wines. Being an only child, Deidrich was pruned and pampered and was constantly attended by servants who cared for his every need. In short, he was spoiled rotten. To say Deidrich was charming is an understatement, even as a child he had more charisma than most politicians, and he knew it. From convincing the servants to sneak him treats, to explaining his way out of whatever mischief he undoubtedly found himself getting into, Deidrich became quite adept at using his natural charms to manipulate those around him. Deidrich was schooled by the finest private tutors money could buy, and became well versed all aspects of academia and “educated” society. Daily lessons in literature, history, law, politics, and finance were intermixed with more “gentlemanly” endeavors, including fencing, wrestling, dueling and etiquette. Being an active youth, when Deidrich was not involved in his lessons he usually spent his time running, climbing, swimming or riding. On the night of his thirteenth birthday Deidrich was thrown a huge party attended by nobles from far and wide, it was the highbrow event of the year. It was on this night that he was embraced. Most in attendance were friends and business partners of Deidrich’s father, who used the party as an excuse to conduct business affairs, there was also a mysterious woman in attendance. Deidrich could tell by her garb and attitude that she was definitely noble born, but for her to be in attendance without a husband that he had seen seemed very odd. When he asked the other guests about her, no one seemed to know who he was talking about. As the night drug on, the woman approached Deidrich, whispering that she had a special gift for his birthday. Deidrich followed the woman out into the night, and that was the last time Deidrich’s family ever saw him. Unlife: Deidrich’s sire, Countess Amalia Regina von Zinzendorff as she was known among mortal circles, was quite well known in both Kindred and Kine society alike. She was involved, either directly or indirectly, in every major political stage across Europe and there were few, mortal and immortal alike, who would dare make any move without first asking her blessing. The Countess had watched Deidrich for some time and wanted him as her play toy. After his embrace he spent much of the next fifty years being pampered and fussed over as if he were her true child. During this time Deidrich learned all about Kindred society, and his rightful place as a Ventrue to lead the clans and uphold the Masquerade. The Countess introduced Deidrich to many influential contacts, and Deidrich left the shadow of his sire and began playing his own hand at Kindred politics. He quickly made a name for himself, and his reputation spread like wildfire. Underestimated by many due to his young appearance, many among the Camarilla learned quickly that Deidrich was a political force to be reckoned with. Deidrich build up a large following among the younger Kindred as many of little willpower or natural ambition fell behind his natural leadership. Soon he had built himself quite a court, from which he could observe the passing of the centuries in relative safety. Once his Kindred affairs were secure, Deidrich began gathering followers from among the Kine. Once he had a strong following, he reclaimed his family name, claiming to be a long lost cousin. Deidrich resurrected his family trade and opened several wineries around Germany. He bought up large areas of vineyard land in Germany’s Rheinhessen region, known for producing Dornfelder grapes which produce rich deep red wines. The wineries provided a steady income, in addition to providing a cover to allow Deidrich to freely stockpile and trade the one true currency of the immortals, Vitae. Over the years, Deidrich began to grow bored with the world and with the petty short sighted wars among Kindred and Kine alike. After securing his worldly affairs, and stashing away a large portion of his fortune as well as choice selections from his Vitae stockpile, he fell into torpor to bypass the next century and in hopes of awakening in a more interesting time. Deidrich awakened in 1956 amidst a new Germany the he no longer recognized. Shocked by the changes the world had undergone while he slept away the years, Deidrich fled Germany in search of more peaceful shores from which he could get his bearings in this new era. After some time spent wandering the new and fascinating world around him, Deidrich found himself in America. He spent the next several years wandering the country that had been merely a fledgling when he had entered his sleep. Fascinated by the tremendous advances in technology, Deidrich was overwhelmed by the sheer weight of all he had missed over the last century. Deidrich quickly bound a retinue of retainers to himself in order to help him navigate his way through the technological confusion, as well as act as his eyes and ears during the day. During his travels across America, Deidrich heard rumors of some sort of an alliance between the Kindred and the Garou of Crystal Springs, and was intrigued by this novel development. He had never heard of such a thing and was curious to investigate for himself, and so he made his way to Crystal Springs to find out how much truth there was to these rumors… Etc If you want you can add in things like playlist, or other character information here. Category:Character Archive